1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composition suitable for use in tire treads, particularly in automobile tire treads.
2. Description of Information Disclosures
The use of various rubber blends in compositions suitable for use in producing treads for tires such as automobile tires is known.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,012,344 discloses a tire tread composition comprising a blend of a highly unsaturated rubber such as natural rubber and an elastomeric copolymer of isobutylene and cyclopentadiene containing at least 5 mole percent of cyclopentadiene. The tire tread composition has improved low temperature properties.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,786,680 discloses a tire tread composition comprising natural rubber and/or polyisoprene rubber, a specified styrene-butadiene rubber and halogenated butyl rubber.
There is still a need to improve the performance of tire treads, for example, the wet traction performance of tires.
It has now been found that tire treads that are made from a composition comprising certain halogen-containing copolymers of a C.sub.4 to C.sub.7 isomonoolefin and a para-alkylstyrene have improved properties.